Herzlied
by Anime-Blade
Summary: Sequel to Love Adjustments. tabloidshipping, incest, setoxmokuba. Cowritten with Kikyana. Seto and Mokuba think they've gotten past the worst of problems concerning their relationship, not knowing it was only going to go downhill from there. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Author(s):** Anime-Blade and Kikyana  
**Rate**: M  
**Pairing**: Tabloidshipping- Seto x Mokuba  
**Warnings**: yaoi, incest, **occ-ness in characters**, language.  
**Disclaimer**: We don't own anything except the plot! And all OC's  
**Status**: 1?  
**A/N**: This is the sequel to "Love Adjustments", so I suggest reading that lest you wish to be thoroughly confused.

------------ ---------------------- ------------------------- ---------------

**Chapter One:**

Setting down his suitcase, Seto carefully felt for the wall, moving right past the light switch as he tried to familiarize himself with his surroundings. The door was left open, since he was sure Mokuba would be coming into his room once he had settled in- plus he needed to unlock the connecting door to their rooms. The right hand wall consisted of a door that would lead him to a private bathroom, since Mokuba's room was to the left of his room, and a shelf unit with a built in desk- he'd nearly tripped over the chair. There were windows near the back of the room and something of a living area in front of them- couch, recliner and a coffee table. To the left found the bed, and moving around and coming back to the front door to the room he came across the joining door and the dresser that was situated near it off in the corner. At least it wasn't overdone and hard to maneuver in…

Seto found his bags again and moved them over to the foot of the bed, before sitting down on the bed himself, more then ready to simply fall back and sleep the rest of the day away. He doubted Mokuba would appreciate that though…

Mokuba was more then thrilled to be off of the plane, and in his hotel room. He decided that this time, he would actually use his dresser, instead of throwing everything on the floor in a pile. Once he had finished putting his clothes away he stored his suitcase in the closet, and left his room.

The teen walked into Seto's room, and closed the door behind himself quietly, flipping the light switch on after. Maybe he could be sneaky, and go unheard. He tip toed quietly to Seto's bed, and smirked, before tackling Seto, "I hate plaaaanes..." he said and kissed Seto's cheek lightly.

Seto had heard the door close, but when nothing was said, he merely waited for something to happen, which half expectantly was being tackled against the mattress. "Same." He agreed, smiling slightly at the kiss. "The rides are too long and really quite tedious… Sadly that can't be changed considering you can't exactly make the continents closer together and shorten the trips."

Mokuba nuzzled his cheek against Seto's, "But you could always rent a private Jet...it would be so much better then a regular plane." He said, sighing slightly, "But we don't have to worry about nasty planes for a while...and that's good."

"I suppose… though it would take about the same amount of time either way." He noted, turning slightly onto his side as he spoke. "Any plans for today?" Seto asked idly. He knew they had plans for the next day, partly, since he had an appointment with the specialist that had been arranged.

The teen shrugged his shoulders, "Nope, not especially..." He lightly kissed Seto, "We could always go out and se-" He stopped himself mid sentence. Hopefully this operation would work out...

Seto flinched slightly at his brother's words, but made no comment against them. "If you want to." He said quietly, not about to be the cause of future boredom and lack of something to do. If he wanted to go sight-seeing then so be it. He could live with it.

Mokuba shook his head, "No... It's fine. It can always wait. You're going to have the surgery and then we can go... I want to see it all with you." He said and kissed him again.

"Are you sure..?" He asked, "There really isn't anything else to do…" Seto noted, frowning slightly. Unless the teen was going to work on something, there wasn't much to do. Although he would be occupied with the reason that they even came here.

"I'm positive." he said and smiled brightly, "Besides, you'll be at the doctors tomorrow; I guess I could do a little sight-seeing then." He snuggled closer to Seto, "Right now, I'm content with just being close to you."

"Aa, alright." He murmured, wrapping one arm loosely around Mokuba's waist and pulling him closer. "Mm… want do you want to do until dinner?" Seto asked, lightly tugging at the others shirt before slipping his hand beneath it, letting his fingers play across Mokuba's back.

Mokuba smiled slightly, "I could think of a few things..." He pushed Seto away slightly, and climbed on top of him, straddling the elder's waist. He leaned down and began to gently kiss along Seto's neck.

A smirk played across his lips as his hands slipped down to settle on the teen's hips, before moving to the front of his pants and slowly undoing them. At least they had _something_ to entertain themselves with…

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_We're sooo sorry this took so long x-x;_

_But I really have to bring up my grades if I want to keep my computer at all, so homework needs to be done… I get my mid-term on Tuesday- let's all pray I passed Social Studies...  
__Any who, I know this chapter is really short, but Kikyana and I are working on the next chapter right now!  
_

_If you want to know what the rooms look like, go check out my profile. I'll have links posted there._


	2. Chapter 2

**Author(s):** Anime-Blade and Kikyana  
**Rate**: M  
**Pairing**: Tabloidshipping- Seto x Mokuba  
**Warnings**: yaoi, incest, **occ-ness in characters**, language.  
**Disclaimer**: We don't own anything except the plot! And all OC's  
**Status**: 2-?  
**A/N**: This is the sequel to "Love Adjustments", so I suggest reading that lest you wish to be thoroughly confused.

------------ ---------------------- ------------------------- ---------------

**Chapter Two:**

Seto fidgeted slightly, his need to move being fulfilled for the moment by crossing his legs. He was sitting on his bed and once again waiting for the younger to come into his room. Sometimes he really hated staying at one of the bigger hotels, since appearance counted for everything. Mokuba and he were about to go down to dinner, but of course had to dress for it first. The younger had yet to return from going back to his room…

Mokuba hadn't been sure exactly how nicely he should have dressed, so he decided on a nice dark blue sweater, and a pair of black dress pants. He walked into Seto's room, stretching his arms over his head. Of course, he had taken a shower and his hair was still a little damp in some places, but nothing to noticeable. "So... Have you ever had German food before?" He asked as he walked to Seto.

Seto had dressed in a pair of black slacks along with a navy blue dress shirt; it was casual enough yet still acceptable. Of course, he had once again donned a pair of tinted glasses, this pair looking like they were reading glasses instead of shades. Seto turned slightly when he heard his brother speak, nodding in response, "Aa, a few times." He said quietly as he stood.

"Good, because I'll have no idea what to order." Mokuba gently placed a hand on Seto's shoulder, and squeezed it slightly, "Are you ready to get going?" He asked, before placing his arms around Seto's neck and nuzzling his cheek slightly.

Seto allowed the briefest of smiles to touch his lips, "Mmhm. I've been waiting for you to hurry up." He stated, removing Mokuba's arms from around his neck before standing. "I'll order for you, but you'll have to go over the menu with me."

Mokuba smiled slightly, and grabbed Seto's hand, "Alright then, let's get going..." He walked with Seto over to the door, "Oh, do you have your key?" He asked, as he opened up the door.

Seto motioned towards the desk, "It's somewhere on there." He couldn't quite remember where he had put it... He only knew that's where it should be since he hadn't touched it.

Mokuba nodded, and walked over to the desk. Once he spotted the key on the desk, he pocketed it himself, "Alright, come on." He said and led Seto out of the room.

The brunette only tilted his head slightly to the side, waiting for the younger to be in front of him once again before following after him out of the room. He hoped dinner would go decently, although he had his doubts of how it would turn out…

-- --

Well it could have gone worse, he noted to himself. Exactly what else could have gone wrong he wasn't sure, but there was bound to be something. It was bad enough younger kids were outright staring, most likely asking their parents why someone would where tinted glasses indoors. He didn't need his sight to hear that…  
A sigh escaped Seto's lips as he leaned against the wall next to his room waiting for Mokuba to unlock the door and allow him in.

Mokuba sighed heavily, as he unlocked the door. He could tell his brother hadn't really enjoyed dinner that much. He pushed the door open, and grabbed Seto's hand, squeezing it slightly, "It'll be alright, Niisan...don't let it bother you..." He knew it sounded incredibly dumb, but what else was he supposed to say?

He snorted, that was unlikely. "Define alright..." Seto muttered, following the other into the room before moving past him and going over towards his bed, bumping into it slightly before sitting down. Perhaps a later time with fewer individuals in the room would have been a better time for them to have gone down to eat dinner. At least he wouldn't have had to ignore the whispering then...

The younger shook his head, before kicking off his shoes. "I don't see why you would want to give those ignorant jackasses the satisfaction of actually bothering you." He sat down in a chair that sat in front of the desk.

Seto went silent as he removed his own shoes before lying down on his bed. He removed his glasses and set them down on the nightstand, before turning his back to it and burying his face in the pillows. He couldn't wait for this entire ordeal to be over and done with so they could go back home.

Mokuba shook his head again, and dug his laptop out of the briefcase beside the desk. "If you're going to be in a 'mood' I might as well get some work done...Seeing as nothing is gonna get done over there." he muttered that last part under his breath.

"I heard that..." Seto shot back, before turning over onto his stomach. Hopefully he would manage to fall asleep, since his brother was apparently going to be working and there wasn't a lot he could do himself.

Mokuba looked over at him and stuck out his tongue, "Well, I don't see you doing anything about it." he said with a small smirk as he started to boot up his laptop.

"And what, pray tell, would I do with myself, Mokuba? I'm quite limited at the moment..." Seto was fairly sure the other was sticking his tongue out him, but wasn't about to say anything since he couldn't exactly verify it even if he wanted to.

He sighed slightly and ran a hand through his hair, "I don't know, be romantic, or demand it, I really don't care...it'd be nice if you would just initiate it for once!"

"Initiate what?" Seto asked, sounding deceivingly innocent as he spoke. "I don't know what you're referring to, little brother." It was bad enough Mokuba seemed to be... irritated, and here he was feeding the flames.

The younger practically slammed his laptop closed, as he stood from the chair, "Just go to bed...jackass" he muttered as he walked to the door separating the two rooms.

Why did he ever open his mouth to speak anyways? "I shouldn't have said that." Seto murmured, sitting up and listening for the door to open and shut, since he knew his brother would be in the room until he heard both.

"You're right, you shouldn't have." He said, and turned to look at his brother. Leaning his back against the door, he spoke again, "What the hell is wrong with you anyway? It seems like all you do is mope around, and if you aren't doing that, you're doing something else just to piss me off." He let out a long, exasperated breath, and ran a hand through his hair again, "I shouldn't have said that..."

The brunette remained silent as he carefully stood up from the bed, placing his hand on the wall to use as something of a guide to get his bearings and figure out where his brother was. "At least you're truthful." He murmured quietly.

He shook his head, "Still...I shouldn't have said it..." he muttered, "You have a right to act the way you do..."

Of course the younger would say that... "Don't say things just to make me feel better, Mokuba." This would be all the much easier if he knew precisely where the younger was. Seto shook his head slightly and sighed.

Mokuba set the laptop on the floor, and moved over to the elder, "I'm always going to say things to try and make you feel better." he said and placed his arms around Seto, "It's what I'm supposed to do..."

"If you say so…" The brunette snaked his arms around the teen, pulling him closer against his chest. "Mm… What do you have planned for the rest of your evening?" Seto asked, wanting a change in topic. He toyed with the belt loops on the teens pants idly; having little else to do that wasn't highly suggestive. It all depended on whether the other needed to work or not…

Mokuba grinned ever so slightly, "Well...There is work that needs to get done...I could always take a break though...if I'm convinced it'll be worth my while..."

A playful smirk tugged at his lips as he noted the tone in the others voice. One of his hands moved to the front of Mokuba's pants, undoing the button and zipper. "I should let you work then..." Seto murmured, slipping a hand down the front of the teen's pants and stroking him lightly.

The teen nearly melted at the small touch from his brother, "N-no...I can take...a quick break." He mumbled as he leaned closer to Seto.

"Are you sure, Mokuba? Wouldn't it be better if you got it out of the way now...?" Seto asked, stroking the other a bit more firmly then he had before.

Black hair flew every way as he shook his head quickly, "No...This is much better..." His voice was quiet, barely above a whisper. Both of the teen's hands gripped one of the elder's arms. "Bed." He mumbled.

"You could always take a break once you're done, you know." He stepped back towards the bed though, pulling on Mokuba's pants to follow. "You'll have to do it sooner or later..."

He pushed Seto back against the bed, and climbed up onto his chest, "Yeah, well you took that option away when you decided to go and touch me." He muttered as he leaned down to kiss the other.

"You're the one who complained about my not initiating anything ever." Seto murmured, kissing the other back heatedly. He moved one hand to rest on the back of Mokuba's neck, pressing the teen closer then he already was, while his other hand continued to stroke his brother's growing arousal.

"Yeah well...When you do things like this-" he pushed his hips down, grinding against the elder; "I can't sit around and wait for you to initiate it."

"You're talking too much." Seto stated simply, nipping at the others neck as he tugged Mokuba's shirt up. His hands roamed across the teen's chest, finger-tips running over his nipples and teasing them.

His breathing became heavier while his hands gripped Seto's shoulders tightly. After a few moments of adjusting to the new sensations, he managed to bring his hands to the front of Seto's pants and began unzipping them before pushing them down. Soon, his brother's underwear was no longer in the way as well. The teen turned his back to Seto, and straddled his chest. Mokuba leaned down, and ran his tongue up his brother's length.

His hips bucked seconds after he felt the teens tongue on his member, craving his brother even more at that moment. Well it was safe to say the other would be talking less if his mouth was busy...

Mokuba pressed a hand firmly on his brother's hips, holding them down in place. He continued to work his tongue around Seto's shaft, Half-pleasing, Half-teasing as he did so at quite a slow pace.

Seto's hips bucked again, though little was made of it since the teen was sitting on him and holding his down at that. Why did he always have to tease him... Although when he tormented the younger his teasing was by far worse- but that wasn't even the point at the moment.

Mokuba when he felt his brother try to buck again, and he pulled his mouth away completely, "You're so impatient, Niisan." he said as he used one hand to toy with Seto's hardened length, his own becoming harder and harder to ignore.

"And you're an annoying tease." He hissed, before a groan escaped his lips. Seto let his hands wander around the others waist, before slipping one hand down to stroke Mokuba's arousal.

Mokuba's eyes slipped closed at his brother's touch, and his teasing stopped. His hand was still on the elder's length now that his mind was focused completely on his own and the hand stroking him.

A knowing smirk tugged at Seto's lips as he continued to stroke the others length. "You're so easy to distract..." He mused, turning his touches into more teasing ones that he knew would leave the other annoyed and worked up.

"D-dammit, Niisan..." The teen focused his attention back to Seto, and he began giving the length teasing little licks once again.

A shiver ran down Seto's spine as his brother began teasing again, the last thing he needed at the moment. "Enough teasing already, lie down." He muttered.

Mokuba gladly scrambled off of Seto and lay down beside him on the bed, "Finally!" He said breathlessly.

Seto chuckled quietly, a slight smirk playing across his lips as he moved over the teen and leaned down to nip at his neck. "Turn around..." He murmured.

He nodded quickly and kissed Seto passionately before turning as his brother requested.

Still smirking slightly, he began trailing kisses down the teens back, nipping at the skin now and then. When he reached Mokuba's hips he silently urged him up on his hands and knees, continuing to trail kisses along the younger's back.

The teen's back arched slightly. He loved every second of the gentle kisses being trailed across his skin. His eyelids fluttered, and he had to grip the bed sheets tightly in his hands to keep his balance.

Seto caressed the others thighs lightly as he moved his mouth down to Mokuba's lower back, leaving a few playful nips to the skin as well before going lower still. A slight grin was on his lips before he lightly teased the others entrance with his tongue, knowing full well that his brother would go made like he had times before.

Mokuba's head snapped back sharply, and a cry of ecstasy escaped his lips. It was a miracle that he was still able to keep his balance, but his mind and body was so focused on the pleasure he was receiving from Seto, that it was impossible to do much else but stare at the wall, mouth slightly open. It was times like this that the teen's sensitivity to pleasure was amazing.

The brunette mentally grinned to himself as he continued, continuing to tease the younger for a bit more before finally delving his tongue inside him. Seto gripped his brothers hips, lose enough not to hurt the teen, but not giving the other any chance to move much either.

He cried out again as he gripped the bed sheets even tighter in his hands. "Niisan! Ah...good..." He began to mutter things incoherently as the pleasure coursed through his entire body.

As he continued, Seto slowly moved one hand to grasp his brother's arousal, teasing him with playful touches. Part of him wanted to make the younger release, another wanted him to last until he was finished toying with him.

When the pleasure he was receiving was nearly doubled, the teen could only hold on for so long. With a loud passionate cry of his brother's name Mokuba came. His arms felt far to weak now, and he collapsed onto the bed sheets.

Seto smiled when he heard the others cry, sighing slightly before lying down beside his brother, though a bit uncomfortably. He really had to learn to just stop and take the younger before things like this happened... It would be a far greater less painful.

Mokuba made a soft noise of contentment, and snuggled up to Seto's side. "Mmm...love you..." he muttered tiredly.

Seto sighed as felt the other cuddle against him, not exactly wanting to be near the younger since it was only making a certain problem of his worse. He shifted slightly, hissing quietly to himself. "Not really in the mood for cuddling right now, Mokuba..."

Of course, typical Mokuba wasn't thinking clearly at the moment, and he looked at Seto with a slightly hurt, slightly confused expression, "Niisan...?"

"I swear you have a short-term memory span on some things..." He muttered to himself, lightly gripping the teens shoulder and pushing him onto his back before straddling him, and making his predicament more then a little obvious. Seto ran his hands along Mokuba's chest before leaning down and nipping at his neck. "There are a few ways we can go about this..." He murmured into the others ear.

"But I'm tired…" He whined as he wriggled slightly. Despite his small protest, he could already feel himself becoming slightly aroused.

"And I have yet to cum, what's your point Mokuba?" Seto slipped down somewhat in order to grind against his brother, needing some form of friction between.

"Can't you...ah...Just go and jack off or something..." He said, and reached up to tightly grip Seto's shoulders.

"Funny, when ever I tell you something similar you always end up whining about not wanting to do that and for me to take you already." He growled out.

Mokuba glared at him slightly, "It's your fault for making me cum so quickly!" He protested.

"Oh, so it's my fault your that quick to finish? I barely had to touch you and you practically jumped me." If he could have, he would have been glaring at the younger.

"Like I said before, I wouldn't have to jump you if you'd start things off for once!" Mokuba was just getting more and more pissed off as this conversation continued, and he had no idea why he was getting so mad, "Just get the hell off of me." He said and punched Seto in the shoulder, not hard, but not particularly soft either.

Seto growled in annoyance but got off the other- he didn't particularly like his current disadvantage. "I think your memory really is faulty, because I _did_ start things off this time."

"Yeah, but you didn't really do that much of anything, did you?" He stood up from the bed, and glared down at Seto, "All you do is piss me off." His voice was full of anger as he walked over to the desk and grabbed the laptop, before once again going to the door that separated the two rooms.

"And all you do is act like a spoiled brat." He spat back, sitting up and waiting for the younger to leave the room before wanting to make any attempt in getting up. "The only thing you seem to be good at Mokuba, is whining about how everything pisses you off- nothing ever fucking pleases you!"

"I'm a spoiled brat? You don't think I have a right to get a few things I want? Who's the one that sat beside you while you were in a hospital bed due to your own stupidity? Who's the one that leads you around like a little lost puppy everywhere you need to go? Who's the one that's given you fifteen fucking years of his life, half of which you didn't even fucking acknowledge my existence?" He threw the laptop down out of frustration, hearing it as it cracked in several places, "I think I've earned the right to be a little fucking spoiled!"

"You haven't earned a fucking thing! The only reason you're even still breathing let alone remotely sane is because I nearly died more then a dozen times!" He grasped the bed sheets painfully tight, trying to calm himself and failing miserably.

"Oh really? 'Cause I thought the reason i was still alive was becuase Yugi kept you from killing me...not to mention all the other times he had to save your ass when you were trying to "protect" me!" He spat out angrily.

His brother was lucky he couldn't see, highly lucky. "Just get out." He growled, shaking slightly from the rising anger in him. Mokuba had no right to say anything to him about. The only reason it had even come down to that was because he had been protecting him.

Mokuba crossed his arms, looking quite smug, "I guess you've got nothing to say to that one. Sucks when all your flaws are pointed right out for you...well…not all of them, you've got a ton." he said, quite coldly.

Seto smirked and shook his head, "I have plenty to say, but what good would it do to speak when you're being so damned unreasonable? You seem to think that what you're '_sacrificed_' could possibly compare." He got up from the bed and carefully made his way over to the door leading to the joining bathroom. "You know shit all, Mokuba."

Mokuba couldn't even muster a glare any longer. "Fuck you, Seto..." he muttered and quickly turned to leave the room and go into his own. It was always the same with them. Argue, have sex, and then argue again. He punched the door after he closed it, not even caring that it vaguely hurt. Fight, sex, fight, sex... It was a sick pattern that the brother's had found themselves trapped in.

Why was everything so completely fucked up?  
The fights had to stop, they both knew that, yet neither seemed to have come to a conclusion of how to do so. They couldn't have a single decent argument without hurting each other- it never failed. If one decided to back off, the other went in for the kill. They didn't give the other an inch, which was why they just snapped for some of the most ridiculous things.  
Sighing, the brunette slipped into the bathroom, wanting to take a shower now solely to try and relax and calm down from the little episode between Mokuba and himself. They needed to talk again, but so long as his sight was gone, his brother didn't seem to take him seriously.

Mokuba threw himself down onto his bed, and simply stared at the blank wall for the longest time. He tried so hard to clear his head. He didn't want to think about Seto, about the fights, about all the cruel things he said...Every word that came from the teen's mouth had been meant to hurt his elder sibling. What the hell kind of lover was he! He should be comforting Seto, not telling him such fowl and hateful things. He barely noticed the drops of salty water that rolled down his red cheeks to the soft white pillow his head lay on. Tears were something he was far too used to now. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out his cell phone. Opening it, the picture of the two of them was still used for the background. The teen just stared at the picture, trying to figure out if they were ever truly that happy. Staring... he just continued to stare, until his eyes burned, longing to be the Mokuba in that picture...


	3. Reminder to everyone

Since I still seem to be getting reviews asking to update, I decided to post a note reminding everyone that the story has been discontinued. Various reasons as to why that is, but I would appreciate it if everyone would cease to ask for an update, or for us to continue. We may end up re-writing the series, but it's doubtful. Kikyana and I are both busy and have other things that require our attention.

Ani

Edit: May-chan, keep your damn opinions to yourself. Just because you have no life, doesn't mean you should go around spamming people's stories with flames. GET A HOBBY. It gets tedious after the first dozen flames or so, you know? And considering your 'reviews' just get deleted now because it annoys me, what the hell point are you making saying anything? If you don't like, then don't FING READ OUR FANFICT.

In case you STILL haven't noticed, you're the only loser who thinks our writing and ideas are complete shit. Don't you see you're only giving everyone else something to laugh about? You're little comments do nothing but amuse everyone else. So if you're happy being entertain and being laughed at, keep up with your pointless flames.

I do wonder if you can get any more pathetic then you already are, but you keep amazing me. You say you hate our works, yet you continue to read them? In what universe does that make sense? You're completely messed in the head if that males any sense to you, I hope you realize.


End file.
